It all started when
by DarkAngel2828
Summary: This is a random MattXMello / MelloXMatt fanfic i hope you like it i AM new at this B nice to me plz ok plz read !
1. Chapter 1 freak !

This is my first my first MattXMello /MelloXMatt so be nice L plz !!!!

^_____^

Chapter 1 freak !

* * *

was just another day at the whammy house. Every child as brilliant as the next. Each with their own

personality's and bizarre habit's and their tear jerking past's that makes them who they are their names taken and replaced. Just another day at whammy's but the first for a little blonde boy with a knack for chocolate.

* * *

The boy was silent he didn't talk to anyone ,and it didn't look like he wanted to. But I had to greet him his

Eyes where so pretty and his blonde hair ,how it shined ! I stood in front of the boy. I hadn't noticed it but

he was wearing lather pants !

"Hi I am matt" ! I gave the blonde a smile "what name did they give you"?

The boy looked at me than looked at my goggles.

"why should I tell you FREAK" the boy snapped

"I am just trying to be friendly" I said walking away from the blue eyed boy.

Matt had not spoken to anyone in over a year , but the boy was so beautiful . He had to say Hi.

"Ouch"! Matt cried and held his head . The red hair boy turned around he saw a soccer ball. Than he

Saw the blonde. The blonde gave him a smile "I am Mello" . He said. "Now you going to give the ball

back or are you going to stare at me all day." Mello said in a teasing tone. Matt kicked the ball in Mello's

direction.

* * *

Ok this was just a opening chapter I am not sure of my plot. But plz review and tell me what you think so far .

Plz note : I am new at this DON'T be too mean or I will be sad T.T

But I love you all

Till next time !!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 I will always be right here !

**Ok here is chapter two and it is 4 Kira Yokai !!**

**Plz enjoy !!!**

* * *

"**Those day's a whammy's they are memories I cherish everyone of them" ! "Back in the days when I **

**followed Mello around like a lost puppy". "How he stood up for me" "It makes me smile Evan now"!**

"**I remember this day the best because well ….."**

* * *

"**That night the nightmares got worse I let out a scream".**

"**Matt"! "wake up"! "Mattie" !! the blonde yelled shaking me**

"**I opened my eyes and all I saw was my angel". "I began to sob uncontrollably".**

"**Matt" came a soft voice. "its ok I am here". his words consoled me. "shhhh I am here".**

"**Mello had conferred me each night since I had been his roommate".**

"_**But this night was different"! "I knew it in my gut".**_

**I looked up at the blonde. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.**

_**But I didn't .**_

"**But that night I found out mello had a Evan softer side"**

"**Matt" mello whimpered "Are you going to be ok" Mello asked with tears in his eye's.**

"_**I remember this night the night Mello told me "**_

_**_ _**_

"_**Matt I will always be right here" Mello spoke those words right from his soul.**_

_**(that if he already hadn't sold it to the devil for a chocolate bar)**_

_

* * *

_

_**So this story is basically just matt thinking about all the memories of when they where boy's and some when they are older. **_

_**X3 random hua?**_

_**I promise the next one will be MUCH better **_

_**T.T**_

_**Review's + you + nice= love = more chapters !!!**_

_**SEEYA NEXT TIME !!!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Fallen Angel

Ok I said this one would be better but I don't know L

Plz review !!

* * *

"I wanted to tell him not to go"! "why didn't I go with him". Matt said letting himself cry.

* * *

"I sat playing my D.S on the window seal staring at the dark night sky". Waiting for my

blonde angel to come bursting threw the door ranting on about Near and god know what "

. "But when he came threw the door he wasn't ranting about Near ,he want Evan looking at me ."

"I am leaving " _I remember the tone of Mello's voice so cold. But I just sat there like a idiot._

"Mello didn't say anything else he just left". "what emptiness over came me without the bad tempered blonde , my life was meaningless, nothingness" !

"I slowly slipped to the bottom percent of all my class's there was no reason to be

number 3 because mello wasn't number 2". "My nightmares returned for years the blue

(oh what a wonderful blue) eyed boy kept at bay for so many years" "I began to smoke

about 3 packs of smokes a day , but it never took the pain away."

"so I left wammy's I just had to find MY Mello"!

------------------ I HAD TO !---------------

* * *

Ok well I am going to make a part two to this little mini F.F so stay tuned X3

I love you all plz REVIEW !!!


	4. Chapter 4 Fallen Angel part 2 : NEVER!

Alright here we go !!!!

Part 2 of "fallen angel

* * *

"Why did I leave him" Mello sat on looking out the window. "all those years ago , I am sorry Matt"

"I had to find kira I have to beat Near"

Mello wanted to cry . But he held his tears back .

--

"Mello" Matt cried his head in his hands "I hope your safe wherever you are" Matt looked up at the sky.

He couldn't help but have the feeling that Mello was doing the same thing. Matt opened the door of his temporary home (But it wasn't home unless Mello was here.)

Matt could not take it anymore he ascended the stairs.

4th floor . "Mello I miss you"

10th floor "Mello I need you"

15h floor "Mello I love you"

Roof:

Matt stood on the edge of the building looking down at the cars below all the people who looked like ant's none of the His Mello!

Matt put his arm's out as if he was going to take flight. Tears running down his face.

--

"Matt where are you" Mello yelled into the night. "I need some air"

Mello took the stair's a few floor's up to the roof. He saw a man about to jump .

His red ……Mello thought RED!

The red-head put his foot of the edge he was about to fall to his demise.

STOP !!! Mello yelled. Mello ran as fast as he could "Matt "Mello ran grabbing the mans hand.

"Mello"! Matt said letting his tears descend

Mello pulled Matt up .

Matt tackled Mello to the ground .

"Oh Mello why did you leave me" Matt said in-between kiss's

"Matt I wanted to protect you" mello said hugging his beloved puppy.

"I love you Mel's"

I Love you Mattie"

The two stayed locked in each other's arm's.

"Never leave me again" Matt said Kissing the blonde's neck.

"I would never" Mello said griping the boy's hand "Never AGAIN Matt I will always be right here where ever you go I'll go to"

Mello's word's rang out in the crisp night air.

Mello never broke his promise

-----------------------------------------NEVER.--------------------------------------------------

* * *

^____^ I HOPE YOU LIKED IT *SOB

PLZ REVIEW !!

TILL NEXT TIME

L 0 3 !!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Burnt Chocolate part : 0ne

XD I was going to make a separate fan fic for this little Idea let my know if you think I should (I doubt it )

Chapter 5 Burnt Chocolate !

* * *

A pack of cigarettes lay un-opened on the floor empty chocolate wrappers scattered here and there .

--

The red-head snuggled into the chest of the blonde man sleeping beside him.

"Mattie'? the blonde man whispered in his sleep.

"Mel's" Matt called straddling the unconscious man.

Mello slowly opened his Icy blue eyes.

Matt's green eyes sparkled behind his orange goggle's.

"How many times to I have to tell you Mattie" Mello said pulling his boyfriends goggles down so they hung around the red-heads neck. "not to where those things in bed".

Matt smiled "Sorry Mel's"

Mello pulled the younger man into a passionate kiss.

Mello could taste matt's last smoke .

Matt could taste the sweetness of chocolate on his lovers lip's.

_**Burnt Chocolate.**_

Matt leaned into the kiss letting the blonde take full control.

Mello pushed Matt of him not letting their lips part Mello was now on top.

Running his hands threw his lovers beautiful blonde hair.

Mello ran his hands down Matt's chest Licking the mans neck.

Matt let out a desperate moan.

Mello knew he had the gamer now, he reached over and got a spare chocolate bar from the bed side table and took a bite and let it melt in him mouth before trusting his tongue into his lovers mouth.

Matt couldn't take it anymore mello was always _Seme_. Matt took over the kiss putting his hands on Mello's toned chest Matt pushed sending the two tumbling to the floor.

Mello Laughed "your such a cults"

Matt laughed uneasily "sorry Mel's"

The blonde slipped out from underneath the blushing red-head.

"I'll be back" Mello said pulling his tight leather pants on. "we will take a shower when I get home" the blue eyed man fished zipping up his (also leather) vest and shoving his feet in his boots.

The door slammed shut without another word.

Mello always did this he left the poor horny gamer out to dry. Matt let out a sigh. He slipped on his striped shirt and pulled on some super Mario boxers he found in the dresser both mello and himself shared..

--

_(yes I know ima dirty fan girl XP shoot me! )_

* * *

Matt was sitting on a old beat up leather couch , how it reminded him of his blue eyed angel!

"Damn" Matt yelled pushing the buttons of his Xbox controller furiously. "stupid

Need for speed" matt growled "I am a much better driver in real life" pouted Matt.

_I wonder what is taking Mello so damn long. _Thought matt turning on his D.S.

--

"I got to hurry home that bastard is going to love what I got for him" Mello almost squealed like a little girl (ALMOST). He pulled his helmet over his head and swung his leg over his motorcycle and zoomed down the street.

* * *

Ok like the last mini fan fic I made this one will have two part's !!

And now Matt and Mello have a message for you !

Matt: hello everyone C.C has been bugging us to do this.

Mello: please review

Matt : we love you guy's !

Matt & Mello : Till next Time !!!

C.C : are they not the cutest thing !

Lots of love C.C


	6. Chapter 6 Burnt Chocolate part : Two

Hey sorry , I have been trying to think of what is going to happen next and I finally got it

…

I think ^___^ oh well enjoy !!!

* * *

Burnt chocolate part 2 : Surprise !!!

--

Mello zoomed threw traffic he could not wait to get home to HIS Matt.

--------

Matt sat on the leather couch eyes glued to his PSP .

"Got ya"!! Matt yelled at the portable device.

Matt Let out a sigh "Dose Mello even know its my what day it is " Matt said taking a little box from the cabinet that had a tag on it that read :

_To : Mello , I love you ! Happy anniversary !_

_From: Mail _

_--_

Mello finally reached the street on which Matt and his apartment was located . Mello went full speed around the corner , to see a truck headed his way . The horn blared . Mello swerved . Darkness .

Sirens blast cutting threw the clam afternoon air .

Matt looked out his window ,to see his blonde angel being carried into a ambulance . "Mello"!! Matt yelled running down the stairs as fast as he legs would carry him. "Mello" Matt yelled again tears burning his eyes.

Matt reached the street Mello's black motorcycle lye crumpled on the sidewalk a pool of blood where his Love had fallen. Matt scrambled to his Lovers side pushing the paramedics aside.

"Don't touch him" Matt yelled At the medics in hysteria. "Mel's " ….silence . Matt grabbed Mello's hand .

"Sir we have to get him to the hospital ASAP !" one of the paramedics spoke .

Matt nodded .

Silent tears ran down Matt's face as he watched his best friend be loaded in to the ambulance. Matt stood frozen at the sound of the roaring sirens as the red flashing lights zoomed to the hospital.

Matt ran to his car and drove to the nearest hospital.

--

Mello lay in the hospital bed Iv's Linked to his arm's crimson fluid slowly running threw

one tube and in another a water drip. How it hurt Matt to see Mello like this , The strong

blonde usually so tough with an attitude to back it up . Mello's Leather attire stained with

Blood . Mello had cuts from head to toe , he had gotten stitches in multiple places

including his head. _His beautiful Blonde head. _He had several broken rib's and a minor

concussion.

"Oh Mel's" Matt wept into the blue eyed mans chest . "please be ok , I can't Live

without you Mihael , Mihael" !!! Matt yelled " Do you hear me Mel's "? Matt broke down. "God"!! "Please God , Don't take Mello" Matt folded his hands and got on his knees to pray . He had seen mello pray Matt was not sure if he was doing it right. "Please god".

"heh what are you doing dumb ass" Mello whispered.

"Oh Mello" Matt said with tears in his eyes "thank you god" Matt whispered to the ceiling. Rushing to his lovers side.

"happy fucking anniversary " Mello said pointing to the pile of things the police recovered from the scene. " Its for you".

Matt walked over to the pile of stuff. Picking up a box with a tag that read :

_To: Mail ,I love you ! Happy anniversary !_

_From: Mello_

Matt removed the neatly wrapped paper. His face lit up like a Christmas tree . A new game boy , just like the one he had at whammy's the first time he kissed Mello.

"Oh Mel's you remembered"

FLASHBACK

_A normal Saturday evening at whammy house from Matt an Mello .Mello getting in his usual trouble ,Matt fallowing Mello like a lost puppy. _

"_Hey Matt" Mello said_

"_hua"? Matt said in what Mello called "Tech-comma"_

"_Damn it Matt , would you stop playing that fucking thing while I'm talking to you" _

_Mello turned around and slapped the game boy out of Matt's hands. Sending it crashing to the floor._

_Tears welled up in the red-headed gamers eyes. Matt quickly ran to Mello and his room slamming the door closed._

"_Matt wait I didn't mean too , I just - Mello said running after Matt._

"_Matt open the door" Mello said as he pushed the door open to see a crying red-head._

"_Go away" Matt Yelled_

"_Mattie I didn't mean to ok " Mello said as he pulled Matt in to a hug. _

_Matt blushed wildly._

_Mello pushed the gamer to the floor pushing his lips into Matt's. _

"_One day when were really old " Mello said sitting on the younger boy's chest "I'll buy _

_you a new one just like it ok" _

_Matt nodded and Mello smashed his lip's on to Matt's._

_Of course Matt had other game systems and he did miss his game boy but his D.S was fun to._

_**Flashback back.**_

~Present day.~

Matt rushed to Mello's side.

"Mihael I love you"

"I love you too Mail"

I was rare when they used each others names but it only seemed right.

Matt reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box . Matt handed the box to Mello.

As Mello opened the box , Matt got down on one knee.

" Mihael today is the anniversary of the day we first met and on this day I am asking you will you marry me"

Mello's face lit up at the sight of the beautiful ring ,tears filling his eyes.

"Yes Mail I will"

Matt threw his arm's around his injured fiancé , tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

^___^ THE END !!!!

Thank you !

Till next time !!

Love C.C

Oh P.S

See that button right there I dare you to press it X3

thank you !!


	7. Chapter 7 NO way !

HEY !! I am back ! I am sort of out of ideas right now :0 so PM me I take requests!! ^____^

Ok

Enjoy !!!

* * *

Date :February 1st 12:00 noon .

Matt awoke to the sun glaring down on him threw the open window. "Mel's" matt said stretching .

Matt rolled over to find Mello's side of the bed made . "Damn it Mello" Matt groaned. The red-head lazily rolled out of bed. To find a note posted on the night stand lamp.

It read:

_Dear Mail , _

_I am going to be back ,I left some money in the usual spot you better be here when I get home _

_-Mello_

"Grate , Mello doesn't even remember my birthday". Matt plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh, something in his heart told him Mello knew , but he still felt sick.

Matt took out a cigarette and lit it and took a long draw .

--

"Hey boss"? jack yelled from a distant room.

Mello rolled his eyes _"what dose the idiot want now" Mello thought._

Mello stood in the door way his eyes darting around the room.

"Jack don't fuck with me". Mello snapped.

A man came stumbling from behind a few crates.

Mello pulled out his gun wile still keeping a clam expression.

"calm down boss its just me" jack paused "I was just wondering what you wanted me to do with the new shipment.

Mello lowered his gun placing in back in its usual place (o.0 in his pants).

"you idiot you know the routine" Mello said walking towards his motorcycle.

"I'll take the goods to rod I have business to take care of anyway" Mello didn't wait for jack to respond he just picked up the shipment and zoomed off.

--

Mello finished dropping the goods rod seemed very pleased , But Mello had bigger things to worry about.

--

Matt was on the couch half asleep. _"How could Mel's forget"_ Matt closed his eyes not wanting to think about it anymore.

Just as Matt was lost in his dreams. The front door flew open. Making Matt jump.

Matt just looked at the blonde man standing in front of him.

"_Damn puppy dog why is he not happy to see me" _Mello wondered stepping closer to Matt.

Matt turned his back to Mello his stomach in a knot.

"Matt stop acting like your two what the fuck is wrong with you"! Mello yelled placing his gloved hands on his hip's.

Matt looked up at Mello. How he loved that man, even if he was a pain in the ass.(literally at most times) .

"Don't look at me with those Damn puppy dog eyes" Mello yelled but his tone softer than before.

Matt continued to ignore the chocoholic.

Mello began to feel something deep in his gut _what was it anger ..no…fear definitely not….guilt fuck I am feeling guilty just look at the boy god I'm a dick this poor …………._

"Mel's" Matt whispered making mello abandon his train of thought.

"You forgot didn't you". Matt said turning away from Mello again.

Mello grabbed the sulking gamer. "Matt if I had forgotten would I have gotten you this". Mello said holing up a bag.

Matt looked at the bag than at his lover , tears now flowing freely down his face. "Oh Mel's"

"you really should have more faith in me Mattie" Mello said hugging his boyfriend.

Matt sniffled _"Mel's your so unpredictable" Matt_ thought .

"alright you sap" Matt said pushing the red-head off of him "open the damn bag"

Matt nodded opening the bag.. _he didn't ! no fucking way it can't be this is" matt was at a loss for words._

"I knew you would love it" Mello said biting into a chocolate bar he had in his pocket.

(wait Mello's leather pants don't have pockets 0.o)

* * *

*smiles well any Ideas on what Mello got Matt if so tell me (because I have no idea )

X3 well once again I take requests ! PM me ! Thank u 4 reading !

LOVE C.C~


	8. Chapter 8 Things to do

Ok well this is a random poem XP again form Matt to Mello (I really should make one from Mello to Matt ) Anyway

Enjoy !

*sob

* * *

Things to do !

There where so many things I wanted to do .

I wanted to play every game ever made .

I would have liked to visit a arcade.

I wanted to see a shooting star.

I always wondered if I would like a gay bar.

It would have been cool if I could invent a game

That would rule !

Do they make chocolate flavored smokes? if they did I would have bought them all NO JOKE.

I would have loved to get on a plane.

I wanted to make love in the rain.

It would have been fun if I could run around yelling "I'm not sane"

I never got to be seme and your to blame .

I would love to call you by your really name.

I wanted to fly

I was always afraid to die

When you left all I could to was cry.

Listen Mel's before we say goodbye

You want to know what I wanted most

Listen this is no lie

I wanted to marry you.

Mello ,

There was so much I wanted to do.

* * *

I hope you liked it *sob

See the button

Press it X3

Thank you !


	9. Chapter 9 I'm sorry

Ok remember how I said Mello was going to make a poem well here it is!!!

A poem Mello style !!!

ENJOY !!!

* * *

I'M sorry , these words I thought I would never say.

I'M sorry ,I left you that day .

I had to find my own way.

I always hoped I would see you again .

I 'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you.

I was blinded by the will to win.

But in the end I let you die, I have lost.

I am sorry I yell as I cry ,please forgive me .

I told you to stay.

When I saw you're face I wanted to hold you.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to tell you It was going to be ok.

But what a lie .

I knew this day would come the die I would die.

But I told you a Lie and I didn't even say good bye.

I hated that lie.

I'm sorry .

I'll burn in hell.

My soul I will sell because I know god will want you to be his angel.

But I'm the demon that had slain you.

By my lie .

Goodbye Matt.

I love you .

that's the truth.

I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 10 Happier ?

Hey it's C.C !!!

**Disclaimer : **umm I don't own anything ?

Like that ? Ok I think, I did it right XD

To the song fic !

* * *

_Quick kid quips, so harsh and cynicalTouches stricken cold _

_and clinicalSuch a transformation to beholdI _

_don't like this new, I like the old._

~1/25/10~

"Matt , shut the fuck up" Mello yelled at the red-head.

"Mello I-" Matt pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it you fucking lazy ass, All you fucking care about are your stupid ass games" Mello yelled .

"Mello I didn't even do anything , stop" Matt cried.

Mello picked up the crying gamer by his shirt ,and cocked his fist back.

"Mello" Matt whimpered.

Mello dropped the boy, as mad as he was he could _Never_ hit him at least not physically.

" Matt , get the fuck out" Mello said throwing a glass shattering it against the wall.

_It's not the words that make it finalYou've said such things before to rival them_

_But it's how you say them now that's changedCold but sympathetic all the same._

"Mel's calm down ok" Matt said hugging Mello.

"Didn't you hear me get the hell out" Mello yelled pushing Matt.

"Mello" Matt said. "look it's ok" Matt said.

"Go you will be happier without , me ok" Mello yelled tears stinging his eyes.

"Is that what this is about, Mello I already told you I'm _GOING _to help you if you like it or no I don't care ,If this is your plan I want to help". Matt said wiping Mello's tears.

_You'd like to convince me that I'll be better off_

_So you go on and I'll be happier I'll be happierYou go on, yeah, _

_you go onYou'll be gone and I'll be happier._

~1/26/10~

Mello pulled Matt into a hug.

"You don't have to do this ,_I _probably will not live"

" I know Mel's but I'm willing to die for you" Matt said.

"I love you" Mello said tears filling his blue eyes.

Matt pushed his lips to Mello's.

"Goodbye Miheal" Matt whispered , walking way.

"Goodbye Mail" Mello said.

_Shoot me with your rubber bullets _

_Your finger's on the trigger, pull itI know you want the suffering to end_

_And so, it is forgivable my friend._

Matt got out of the car and put his hands up.

The silver bullets cut threw him one by one, Matt fell.

Silence.

_All to convince me that I'll be better off_

_So you go on and I'll be happier You go on and_

_ I'll be happierYou go on, yeah, you go on_

_You'll be gone and I'll be happier_

_Say what you mean, what you mean_

_Is you'll be happier without me._

Mello sat in the driver seat of the truck.

Matt's red Comoro flashed on the screen it was covered in bullet holes.

" We still have not confirmed the identity of the man who was shot to death" the news's woman spoke but Mello looked away.

"Matt…I never thought you'd be killed…Forgive me…."

Tears fell from Mello's eyes "_DAMN IT" _Mello thought. _"I was the one who was suppose to die not you" _Mello pounded his fist against the steering wheel.

_Without meWithout me_

_All to convince me that I'll be better offSo you go on _

_and I'll be happier I'll be happierYou go on, yeah, you go onYou'll be gone and _

_I'll be goneyou go on and I'll be happier You go on and I'll be happierYou go on, _

_you go onYou go on and I'll go on an I'll be happier._

Mello felt his heart skip a beat ,He clenched his chest.

"_You go on and I'll be happier" _Mello thought _" I'm so sorry"_

_Silence._

* * *

_Thank you plz review XD this was just a quick idea XD hope u like it !_

_LOV~C.C~_


End file.
